Call Of The Crow
by CheeseThingy
Summary: Where there is dark there must also be light. Like Yin and Yang one cannot exist without the other...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was like waking from a dream; a bad one, a very bad one. The light of the sun shone brightly into my eyes causing them to flicker and close in pain. My body ached but it was healing, slowly. Which, mind you, was unusual for me but, with all things considered and the situation I had just experienced, it wasn't surprising. Groaning in pain I made the decision to sit up. A dizziness I had not realised was there filled my buzzing head. Urgh, I needed to heal already. Trying again, I opened my eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. As the world swirled into a semi-steady state I found myself a little caught un-aware. Blinking in slight surprise I was quick to realise the light I had assumed to be the sun was a lamp - an old one. Staring at it in my surrealistic state, I watched the flame flicker. It was night. Obviously. Regaining control of myself I looked around asking the question that perhaps I should have asked first; where was I? Standing, I clutched my head as the world began to spin once more. Damn that vampire! He had hit me and he had hit me hard.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the darkness instantly stopping the complaints from my body; I became quite alert. Into the light of the lamp a young woman stepped. She was nobody I knew but needless to say she was odd. Her clothing had been out of date for almost two hundred years now. In that moment as we stared in horror at one another I realised she was giving me the same look I was her. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment as she quickly hurried on refusing to look at me. Okay, what was going on!? Naturally, I did what I believed right and chased that woman down. At first she was fearful but after realising I meant no harm she became embarrassed to speak to me once again, "Why are you wearing such strange under garments?"

Blinking profusely at her question I willed myself to understand, "Under garments? These are clothes."

It became her turn to look at me in miss-understanding, "That cannot be so...unless...Are you...Are you a lady of the night?"

Had this woman lost her marbles? "I am not a prostitute!" It took all of what remained of my strength to not slap her for her insult. Humans always tested my patience.

"But...forgive me...You are dressed as one...a very tenacious one I must say," She looked straight into my face almost apologetically. It was then that the gravity of the situation hit me. Why hadn't I seen this straight away? I wasn't in Kansas anymore, as the saying goes. That vampire had pushed me into a different time and place.

Frowning, I felt anger take a hold of me.

"Are you alright miss?" The woman asked while stepping back.

"Perfectly," I replied through gritted teeth turning my back on her and casually walking away. The only consolation I could gather from my situation was that I had already lived through this time and my knowledge of it could be used efficiently. It wasn't going to be difficult. My beauty and my natural allure for being considered 'perfect' among humans was the only problem I knew I was going to face. But, that too could be managed. First, I needed to change my clothing then I needed to find a human family. I had to blend in. Once all that was achieved I would hunt that vampire. Revenge was atop my list of things to do.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"My Dear I do wish you would smile."

There were no words I could use to reply to that without insulting her. It had been a week and already I was at my wits end. It was because of such comments that I was regretting having made this woman and her husband think I was their niece who had to be taken in after her parents died. But it was necessary that I have some kind of support; money wise that is. This particular family I had so easily convinced was an upper class affluent family with what humans would call a 'good bloodline'. Their status enabled me to see more of society than those of lower classes even if I wasn't allowed to mingle with the lower class. However, I knew that the supernatural being I was in search of would no doubt be rubbing shoulders with the rich as is the way of a vampire. They like to be showy until it is time for them to reveal their true nature. The only downside to being with a rich family was my relationship status; single. My 'Aunt Charlotte' was always trying to introduce me to eligible bachelors.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I find no reason to smile while seated in a carriage; would I not look stupid smiling for no reason?" The annoyance expressed in my tone of voice made Aunt Charlotte frown.

"It is not proper for a lady to appear moody," she stated giving me a look. How I hated this era and I had almost forgotten why until recently. It was all about keeping society happy and the expectations of society. In fact, it was all about society. The era of the sheep is what I so playfully called it. Now I was back again. Sigh.

"Your uncle works hard you-know and we must always respect his hard efforts by making sure society does not think us strange or odd or moody," Her snobby tone was abhorrent. Upper class always thought themselves important. The kings and queens of society or so they believed.

"I understand," I replied staring out the carriage window too disgusted to even look her in the face. Silently I was swearing to myself that if I had to live through two hundred years again because of that damn vampire I was going to kill him.

"Well we are fortunate at least," She sounded joyous, "It is not everyday we get to go somewhere together."

"It's a curry festival; do tell me what is so special about that?" I rolled my eyes. If only she knew that in about two hundred years or so curry could be bought frozen and heated; that it was so easily obtained and packaged in a way that was convenient.

"Curry is a food not seen much in England, it is exotic," She snapped before continuing; "Besides I hear that the queen may make an appearance."

Again I rolled my eyes to the skies. Queen. Hmph. If only she knew who and what I was perhaps then she would shut up about the queen. Though, I felt I should at least indulge her.

"Isn't she still in mourning?" I asked, still staring out the window.

"Yes...she has been for some time," replied she, "But getting a glimpse of her majesty is quite an exciting thought."

Well, needless to say I was far from excited.

"You may meet someone you-know," she hinted. Oh here we go again, I groaned internally. Closing my eyes for a moment I released a long drawn out sigh. This was not the topic I wished to discuss and she always managed to squeeze it into every conversation even pointless small talk about weather.

Before I could answer the carriage came to a halt and naturally I was thankful. Stepping from the carriage I took in all the sights of a typical human populated building. As expected it was a busy thoroughfare of hundreds of people. Majority were middle class with a few upper class scattered about. Casually I flicked open my fan to cover my face. The last thing I wanted was some ponce of a man trying to chat me up.

"Bethany," My aunt pulled the fan away from my face, "your beauty is something to be shown not hidden."

"Must you?" glaring, I pulled my hand viciously from her grasp, "I have no desire to engage myself in conversation with any of the men you see in this building."

"Come," She took a hold of my arm ignoring me once again. She had a nasty habit of ignoring me. I allowed her to drag me across the crowded floor, though I hadn't the slightest idea where she was taking me. Along the way I crashed into a man, nearly stumbling to the floor. The gent was quick to grab a hold of my arm.

"My apologies," I heard my aunt say as I gathered what dignity I had to stand correctly, "She can be clumsy."

"Not a problem," The male who still had a hold of my arm smiled, "And who is this pretty..." He stopped as our eyes met, "My name is Miss Bethany Miller." Gently I took my arm from him to stand beside my aunt. His face was in awe. He could not keep his eyes from me and it was quite annoying.

"Forgive my clumsiness," I shot a look at my aunt. It was her fault after all.

"You needn't be sorry," He bowed staring at me trying to make himself as charming as can be; "I am Viscount Druitt. You must be here for the curry festival?"

"Yes we are," my aunt cut in, "we heard the queen may come so we decided to come also."

"She may come," He smiled still eyeing me.

It was time to get out of the awkwardness of the situation, "Aunt, you forget that you were taking me to get a spot near the front. If we do not get there soon all the good spots may be taken." She gave me a look. She knew I was making this up so as to get away. In reality I had no idea where she was taking me before we had entered this situation.

"Let me escort you then," The Viscount smiled boldly offering me his arm. Internally, I was screaming at my failure to get away. Glancing at my aunt she gave me a look that suggested I take his arm or else. There was no point making a scene so I was polite and reluctantly took the offered arm.

"I have not seen you about London before," he remarked as we walked, "Have you travelled here from elsewhere?"

"I lived with my mother and father deep in the countryside but I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle after their death," lying was the easy part, getting rid of him was going to be a different story.

"Oh my condolences," he replied still eyeing me like an eagle locked onto its prey. Oh how I wished he wouldn't.

"Thank you," I replied curtly. In all honesty I really didn't want his anything.

"You should both stand here amongst the contestants' friends and family," The Viscount had led us all the way to the front where before us was a judges table and a place where people were to cook curry. My Aunt looked troubled, "Forgive me, but wont we get in the way?"

"Not at all," He smiled a twinkle in his eye, "You will see better." He threw another glance my way and I felt somewhat sick. My cheeks reddened with embarrassment and anger. There had to be a way out of this "Is this place not reserved for those competing?"

"Well I am one of the judges so if I say you can stand here you can," His eyes twinkled again but this time he tried to add a little extra charm by smiling. Oh the joy. I had become an object of admiration to a pervert.

"You are most kind sir," My aunt curtseyed. Letting go of his arm he bravely kissed my hand bidding us farewell before joining the other judges on the panel.

"Well he took a fancy to you," proclaimed my aunt excitedly. "No doubt he has taken a liking to many a pretty young lady," I added feeling as if I had been molested by his mere presence.

"Ah, but my dear none are as pretty as you," She smiled, gently grabbing my cheek and looking at me like I was her ticket to more wealth and status. Great.

People began to gather behind us as the contestants took to their posts preparing for their introductions. While they were being introduced I stood staring into space; really, I did not want to be here. That was when a few people gasped just as the queen made an appearance. The whole room stood respectively and sang the anthem each and every one of them proud to be in the presence of her majesty. Boring. After a while I lost concentration and stared at a piece of wall...

My aunt shoved me hard in the shoulder to make me pay attention just as the Phantomhive contestant was introduced. That was when I felt it. The man, if I could call him that, that represented the Funtom Company had a strange aura about him. It was like being consumed in darkness and not being able to breath...well at least for me but, humans weren't sensitive to such things unless the being made it obvious. My eyes narrowed. He was most definitely something I couldn't trust but, why with such a powerful aura was he competing in a curry competition?

Every now and then I would catch the viscount staring at me and between him and that thing on stage I was starting to feel overwhelmed. Not to mention how embarrassing things became when the viscount tasted curry he thought truly amazing.

After all the curries had been tasted we, the audience, were allowed to sample the curries ourselves. You may already know that I did not care for any.

"Bethany come try some," grinned my aunt happily sampling what I thought looked like a curry puff but not as puffy. "No," I replied tiredly, "I would much rather pour boiling water over myself."

"Do not be so tiresome," She scolded.

"I am not being tiresome," I replied, "I am being honest."

It was around then that the person nearest me went completely crazy. Closely followed by several crazies. It was an Indian woman who had first went into a state of complete anger and it had a strange chain reaction. Blinking in surprise I watched all the humans, crazy and normal, go into a frenzy.

"I'll protect you!" Viscount Druitt practically threw himself upon me.(*)

"Get off me!" I cried as I fell to the floor his arms wrapped around me in an almost loving embrace. Urgh.

He ignored me holding me close, "My damsel in distress! Never fear your knight in shining armour is here!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS SANE GET OFF ME AT ONCE!" Angrily I pushed him from me getting to my feet feeling dishevelled and harassed. Just as I had done so a crazy person came at me. No I was in no mood to scream and run and act human. I was well beyond that. Reaching out I placed a gentle hand on the persons head watching the rage in their eyes quell as they regained control. Just as I had done so the others stopped their crazy acts...with those curry puff things in their mouths.

That aura...

Looking over my shoulder I saw the man from the competition staring at me a smirk barely visible upon his lips.

Damn. He saw.

* * *

(*)Perversion lvl 78

stat bonus: Stealth +50

Violation +80


End file.
